The present invention relates to handbag accessories and, more particularly, a shoulder strap assembly for bags supported on the shoulder.
Shoulder bags, handbags, purses and the like are ubiquitous, essentially necessities for a substantial portion of the human population. Shoulder bags, however, tend to swing forward and/or fall off the shoulder when a user bends down or forward, or even when the user is moving briskly. This tendency is due to the attachment of the shoulder strap to the shoulder bag/purse, and the resulting orientation of the strap to the body of the shoulder bag.
As can be seen, there is a need for a shoulder strap assembly for shoulder-supported bags adapted to prevent the shoulder bag from falling off the shoulder. The shoulder strap embodied in the present invention is attached along an inside, peripheral portion of each side of the shoulder bag in a tri-para-planar alignment with the bag material, including flap portion of the bag material. Such attachment forms and enclosure with an upward-facing opening. As a result, when the flap portion of the bag material is folded over the upward-facing opening, the flap portion twists the distal ends of the shoulder straps in opposite directions, forming a predetermined curvature at the apex of the shoulder strap. The predetermined curvature faces the direction of the flap, and so if the shoulder bag is worn with the flap facing the wearer, the predetermined curvature conforms to the shoulder of a wearer, causing the shoulder bag to pull and/or lean toward the body of the wearer, and so preventing the shoulder bag from falling off the shoulder. The shoulder strap also causes the shoulder bag to conform to the body, keeping the shoulder bag close under the user's arm. As a result, the associated shoulder bag will not fall off the shoulder when the user bends down like traditional handbags would. Additionally, the present invention can be created with only two separate planar sheets of material along with joining material.